


It’s Green

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream, plus science, plus energon, plus Christmas equals...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Green

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 13 - Festive treats or Presents_

Starscream was all but bouncing as Optimus pulled the ribbon off, then peeled back the wrapping on the box. Wings vibrated in excitement as he slowly lifted the lid, going slow because it was far too much fun to watch Starscream all but glitch from anticipation.

“For frag’s sake! Open it!”

Optimus laughed and lifted the lid free, looking into the box to see... “Is that _green_ energon?”

“Yes!” Starscream reached in and pulled a bite-sized, gelled, _green_ energon treat from the box. “The seasonal colors are traditionally red, white and green, right? Red is easy.” A hand flapped dismissively. “White was doable, but trust me, you don’t want to hear the tirade Ratchet is capable of when you strip your tanks that badly.”

Optimus’ optics went round. Had that been why Starscream was in the medbay a few weeks ago? No one had been willing to answer Optimus’ worried questions beyond Ratchet’s terse, ‘He’s fine! Now.’

“But these green ones!” Starscream held the treat up, tapping it against Optimus’ mask. “They’re good. Really good!”

Wary, because it was _green_ , Optimus retracted the battlemask and allowed Starscream to pop the treat into his mouth. It began to melt almost instantly, tingling and fizzing within his mouth, and spreading a surprisingly pleasant sweetness over his tongue.

“Good?”

Optimus reached for another one, pushing it into his mouth and nodding. “Really good,” he said, offering one to Starscream.

“No, they’re for you. Happy Christmas.”

Optimus smiled, and leaned in to kiss the seeker, then crammed another delicious, green -he really wasn’t over the fact that they were green- gel into his mouth.

~

“But Ratchet! There’s nothing actually wrong. It doesn’t hurt or affect my ability to taste. I just wanted to know how long my mouth would be green!” Optimus sat on the med berth, hands up defensively, quailing under the almighty glare of his Chief Medical Officer.

“I’m going to _kill_ him!”

“I’d rather you not.”

“ _After_ I kill _you_!” Ratchet snapped.

“I’d _really_ rather you not.”

“Don’t you cheek me! I’ve had enough of idiots playing with energon!” Ratchet slammed bottles of different solutions onto the countertop. “What the frag is wrong with everyone of late? Oh, yay, the war’s over, here let me be stupider than usual!”

“It tasted really good,” Optimus tried, but clamped his mouth shut as pale blue optics turned toward him and narrowed. Optimus shrunk back even more than he already was. “But I’ll never consume green energon again. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
